


Сборник драбблов по K-Pop

by Leytenator



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Se7en (Korea Musician) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Фэндом: Big BangПэйринг и персонажи: Квон Джиён/Чхве СынхёнРейтинг: NC-17
Relationships: Choi Dongwook | Se7en/Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 2





	1. Прекрасное будущее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фэндом: Big Bang  
> Пэйринг и персонажи: Квон Джиён/Чхве Сынхён  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Иногда Джиёна это откровенно бесит.  
Он устало падает в кресло, вытягивает ноги и давит нервный зевок: тысяча километров, очередной перелет, очередная встреча, очередной горький кофе и очередной — ох, как же это достало! — вечер в одиночестве. Хотя, нет. Не в одиночестве — в компании с кое-чьим немыслимым характером.  
Бесит.  
Бесит.  
— Ты должен пойти, — нудит он, чувствуя, как сводит скулы и начинают ныть зубы от собственного менторского тона. Но кричать сейчас нет никакого смысла. — Нас будут ждать на съемке, Сынхён. Это очень важно. Я потратил чертовски много времени, чтобы все уладить.  
— Вы вполне обойдетесь без меня, — голос на том конце трубки спокоен и тих. Слишком спокоен. Слишком тих. Джиён закатывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти. Выравнивает дыхание. — Я уверен, что можно отправить и вовсе одного тебя, ты отлично справишься. Или Сынри — шуму будет, как обычно, а фотографы получат нужный…  
— Мы идем туда не за шумом, — жестко отвечает Джиён. Тишина на том конце трубки густая и вязкая, она каплями стекает по щеке, впитываясь в воротник рубашки. Он влажный от пота — кондиционер то и дело отключается, а у Джиёна уже нет ни сил, ни желания идти и с кем-нибудь ругаться. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, еще одну, трет кожу ладонью. — Мы идем туда, потому что нас пригласили как самую красивую группу года. Снимки для обложки и двух разворотов. Увеличенный тираж. Его ждут миллионы. Мы идем туда все, — он начинает беситься настолько сильно, что трубка вот-вот затрещит, ломаясь, в пальцах, тонких и хрупких только на вид. Все это знают. Но Сынхён, похоже, забыл.  
— Я не пойду, — говорит он. На том конце провода слышен тихий щелчок.  
— Ты снова куришь.  
— Ага. Прочитаешь мне лекцию? — Сынхён тоже может быть жестким, но об этом Джиён не забывает. Это одна из тех вещей, которые он будет помнить всегда.  
— Прочитаю, — он устало и раздраженно откидывает голову на спинку кресла. Прикрывает глаза. — Меня достали твои комплексы. Нас всех достали твои комплексы, Сынхён, но меня — больше всех.  
В трубке тишина и только мерный звук дыхания. Наверное, этот упрямец сейчас пускает дым в потолок и щурится, думает Джиён. Глядит на то, как быстро теряют очертания и тают сероватые кольца — прямо как терпение Джиёна. Потом, наверняка, снова делает затяжку и непроизвольно облизывает губы прежде, чем опять выдохнуть дым. На них блестит слюна. Ах, черт…  
— Послушай меня. Ты красивый. Прошлое — это прошлое, а сейчас…  
— Прошлое — это моя жизнь. Это бОльшая ее часть. Я думал, ты это понимаешь, — голос Сынхёна тихий и хриплый. Он едва слышен. Но от него у Джиёна все равно проходит мороз по коже — сейчас, как и в первый раз, когда он его услышал. Неважно, как Сынхён выглядел тогда. Это последнее, о чем Джиён думал, вслушиваясь в его голос и чувствуя, как что-то обрывается внутри — раз и навсегда.  
Сейчас голос Сынхёна укоризненный — ровно настолько, чтобы в груди у Джиёна кольнуло неприятно и остро.  
— У тебя впереди целая жизнь, — отвечает ему Джиён. — Прекрасное будущее. Я думал, ты это понимаешь, — копирует он чужую интонацию со сдерживаемой пока злостью.  
— Я не пойду.  
— Ты пойдешь, — злость мешается с возбуждением: не видеть Сынхёна, но при этом слышать, не имея возможности заткнуть самым простым способом — это пытка. — Пойдешь, — добавляет Джиён уже спокойнее. Он облизывает губы и сползает в кресле, слегка расставляя ноги. Щелкает пряжкой ремня.  
— Что я буду там делать? — голосом Сынхёна можно замораживать воду.  
— Улыбаться. Позировать. Дарить всем вокруг возможность увидеть тебя. Любоваться тобой. Но самое важное — что ты будешь делать потом, — Джиён кладет ладонь на ширинку и расстегивает молнию, кусая губы. Они слишком долго не виделись. Это невыносимо… — Потом я затолкаю тебя в ближайший фотоугол. Скажу всем убираться оттуда, и мы останемся в студии вдвоем — только ты и я. Потом я велю тебе раздеться. Ты разденешься для меня, Сынхён?  
На том конце провода тишина и едва уловимое хриплое дыхание.  
— Конечно, ты разденешься. И будешь позировать только для меня — ты не найдешь в себе сил мне отказать. Будешь стоять там голый под светом софитов. Я буду разглядывать тебя столько, сколько посчитаю нужным. Тебе будет жарко, от ламп и от моего взгляда тоже, по тебе будет скатываться пот. Ты будешь слизывать его с верхней губы, щуриться, как ты всегда это делаешь, сволочь…  
— Джиён, — голос у Сынхёна хриплый и резкий.  
— Замолчи. Я буду снимать тебя — как ты стоишь и краснеешь, отводя взгляд, как ты прикрываешь рукой пах. Затем я скажу тебе отдрочить себе, и ты это сделаешь. А я буду снимать тебя — нет, не твой член. Твое лицо в этот момент. А потом я скажу тебе растянуть себя как следует, не жалея смазки, чтобы я хорошенько рассмотрел, как ты сжимаешься вокруг своих пальцев, — Джиён стискивает мошонку почти до боли, сжимает пальцы на основании члена, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. — А когда я насмотрюсь, то трахну тебя — буду трахать долго, и ты сдерешь себе всю кожу на лопатках, пока я буду возить тебя по полу, — Джиён быстро двигает ладонью на члене, трет головку большим пальцем, стискивает зубы и стонет, выворачивая голову, чтобы стоны не долетели в трубку. Тяжело переводит дух и продолжает: — И все это время я буду снимать тебя, твое лицо, как ты мечешься и кричишь подо мной, какие у тебя глаза, когда ты кончаешь, когда чувствуешь, что я кончаю в тебя, — Джиён видит это на изнанке зажмуренных век, так ясно, словно Сынхён сейчас перед ним, а не в тысяче километров. — Я вытащу из тебя свой член и буду снимать тебя, кадр за кадром, пока из тебя вытекает…  
— Джиён!  
Голос в трубке оглушает, Джиён срывается в болезненный, протяжный стон и кончает, забрызгав спермой ладонь и живот.  
— Ты кончил? — хрипит он, вытирая трясущуюся руку прямо о рубашку. Сглатывает тяжело, прислушиваясь к тишине в трубке, не менее оглушительной, чем крик. — Я да.  
Он прикрывает глаза. Считает до десяти.  
— Да, — звучит наконец отрывистый ответ на том конце провода, и Джиён сияет, чувствуя, как растягиваются в победной улыбке подрагивающие уголки губ. — Эти снимки пойдут в журнал? — глухо спрашивает Сынхён.  
Джиён хохочет.  
— Эти снимки пойдут в твой личный фотоальбом. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на них, и видел — как я вижу каждый день — какой ты красивый.  
— Ты не трахаешь меня каждый день, — хмыкают на том конце провода. Джиён улыбается, прикрывая глаза.  
— Будущее, — говорит он. — Я же сказал, что у тебя впереди прекрасное, восхитительное будущее.


	2. И немного больше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фэндом: Big Bang, Se7en (кроссовер)  
> Пэйринг и персонажи: Чхве Сынхён/Чхве Донук  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

– Я не хочу сделать хёну больно, – Сынхён умудряется оставаться серьезным, даже когда лежит на постели совершенно голый. И со стояком.  
Донук со вздохом качает головой:  
– Ты не сделаешь мне больно, я же уже говорил тебе…  
Бесполезно. Взгляд у Сынхёна сосредоточенный – с таким не трахаются, а решают задачи или выступают на политических переговорах. Донук мягко улыбается и кладет ладонь Сынхёну на живот, поглаживая напрягшийся пресс кончиками пальцев. Глупый. Раздеваться стесняется. Всего стесняется. Но это легко исправить.  
– Хорошо, – пальцы скользят вниз и замирают на бедре. – Тогда мне придется сделать тебе больно.  
– Не страшно, – Сынхён приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него решительно. Донук не может подавить тихий смешок.  
– Ляг. И расслабься, пожалуйста.  
Сынхён всегда делает то, что ему говорит хён. Но хёну нужно другое. Нужна инициатива, а ее так долго дожидаться.  
Донук возбужден и немного зол. Когда он плавно опускается на кровать, его пальцы сжимаются на члене Сынхёна чересчур сильно. Сынхён вздрагивает под ним и прикрывает глаза.  
Донук медленно двигает ладонью, опускает голову и дышит на влажную пунцовую головку. Потом осторожно трогает кончиком языка отверстие. Сынхён вздрагивает и стискивает в пальцах простынь – но молча, и Донука это и бесит, и заводит еще больше.  
Он обхватывает головку губами как можно плотнее и насаживается на член ртом, пока головка не упирается ему в горло. Донук тяжело дышит через нос, сглатывает, потом дразнит основание члена языком и принимается двигать головой.  
Он выпускает член из губ, только чтобы перевести дыхание. Сынхён под ним крупно дрожит, простынь сбилась и перекрутилась, но Донук до сих пор не услышал ни единого стона.  
Он отрывается от члена и хрипло просит:  
– Перевернись.  
Сынхён поворачивается на живот, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Упрямый.  
– Ноги немного шире.  
Он раздвигает их медленно, словно нехотя. Донук устраивается между ними и кладет ладони на крепкие ягодицы. Поглаживает их легко, потом начинает мять с силой, пока, наконец, не оттягивает в стороны. Улыбается мстительно – и наклоняется, касаясь языком сжатого входа.  
Сынхён издает даже не стон – короткий и хриплый вздох, но от него у Донука проходит мороз по коже. Он принимается вылизывать Сынхёна, пока тот не обмякает под ним расслабленно. Трахает его языком, прихватывает губами поджавшуюся мошонку и чувствует, что сам готов кончить в любую секунду, когда Сынхён начинает подаваться ему навстречу.  
Донук проталкивает внутрь палец на одну фалангу, и Сынхён дергается, как от удара, стонет в голос. Потом поднимается на локтях, загнанно дыша. На простыни под ним расплывается мокрое пятно. Сынхён поворачивается и ложится на спину, прикрыв глаза. Грудная клетка у него ходит ходуном, как будто сердце вот-вот выскочит. Донук молча любуется им пару минут.  
– Если хён не возражает, мне нужно в душ, – говорит тот тихо.  
– Хён возражает, – Донук наклоняется и проводит языком по его члену. – Он и сам может помочь.  
– Не нужно. Я же так…  
Донук сжимает член ладонью и восхищенно смотрит, как тот начинает медленно вставать снова, прижимаясь к животу.  
– Слишком быстро кончишь? Все в порядке, я буду считать это комплиментом, – он негромко смеется. – Просто не нужно говорить в следующий раз глупости, что ты боишься сделать мне больно. А с этим мы сейчас справимся…  
Донук чувствует, что если не коснется себя, то его собственный член просто взорвется от прилившей крови. Он быстро оглядывает комнату и хватает с прикроватной тумбы тонкий кожаный браслет.  
– Сейчас, – бормочет он, осторожно перетягивая им основание члена Сынхёна. – Сейчас…  
Он не может терпеть больше.  
Донук быстро облизывает пальцы и заводит руку за спину, растягивая себя наскоро. Выражение лица Сынхёна в этот момент – самое восхитительное, что он видел в жизни.  
Хотя, нет. Самое восхитительное – его стон, когда Донук опускается на член.  
Донук прикусывает губу и начинает двигаться, шалея от звука шлепков влажных тел друг о друга. Они оба уже взмокли, Донук слизывает выступивший над верхней губой пот и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Сынхёна. Член выскальзывает из задницы, и Донук громко стонет Сынхёну в рот. Отстраняется и вновь направляет в себя член дрожащей рукой.  
Сынхён выстанывает что-то несвязное всякий раз, когда Донук насаживается до конца. Он вскидывает бедра, выпускает, наконец, из пальцев смятую простынь и резко садится на кровати, стискивая ладони на ягодицах Донука. Он дергает его на себя, и Донук кончает с криком, зажмурив глаза до пляшущих белых точек под веками.  
Когда он поднимает их, Сынхён смотрит ему в глаза тяжелым, звериным взглядом.  
– Я хочу кончить, хён, – хрипит он, удерживая его на своем члене. Донука трясет.  
– Да, – торопится он, – да, конечно, да…  
Он хочет сползти и лечь на кровать, чтобы ослабить ремешок и быстро довести Сынхёна до разрядки ртом или ладонью, но тот крепко держит его и качает головой:  
– Нет, хён. Сними сейчас.  
Донук с шумом втягивает воздух и протискивает между ними руку, нащупывая затянутый ремешок. Он касается члена Сынхёна и собственного растянутого саднящего входа, и его ведет, как от спиртного. Когда пальцы справляются с тугой кожей браслета, Сынхён рычит и опрокидывает его на спину. Он двигается в нем резкими, рваными движениями, втрахивая в кровать с таким остервенением, что Донук кричит.  
Сынхён замирает на мгновение и выдыхает:  
– Больно?  
– Еще… – стонет Донук, и Сынхён стискивает ладони у него под коленями, широко разводя их в стороны.  
Он кончает, прикусив кожу на запрокинутой шее Донука, и обессиленно падает на него, тяжело дыша.  
Донук обнимает его, поглаживая на спине кончиками пальцев, и осторожно трогает место укуса. Сынхён смотрит на него виновато:  
– Я все-таки сделал тебе…  
– И сделаешь еще. Обязательно, – перебивает его Донук. Сынхён молчит несколько секунд и кивает.  
Донук улыбается. Сынхён всегда делает то, что ему говорит хён.  
И немного больше.


	3. Раз в месяц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фэндом: Big Bang, Se7en (кроссовер)  
> Пэйринг и персонажи: Чхве Сынхён/Чхве Донук  
> Рейтинг: R

Раз в месяц Донук отключает телефоны и Интернет.  
Он садится в кресло в центре комнаты и смотрит на дверь, нервно заправляя за ухо отросшую прядь. Надо постричься, думает он. Надо, давно уже надо, и, наверное, сменить цвет волос, этот ему надоел. Например, на голубой, как у…  
Он не слышит шаги на лестничной площадке, но он их чует, ощущает всем телом. Раз, два. Три — поворачивается ключ в замке, заедает, замирает со скрежетом. Раздается звонок — оглушительный настолько, что Донук подскакивает с места, распрямляясь как пружина, и оказывается у двери прежде, чем успевает понять, как преодолел это расстояние. Если бы он позволил себе задуматься на минуту — возможно, она показалось бы ему непреодолимой вечностью.  
Но Донук не любит и не умеет ждать.  
Они сталкиваются на пороге нос к носу, когда он заканчивает возиться с замком и распахивает дверь рывком, впуская прохладный весенний воздух.  
– Я говорил тебе, что замок нужно поменять.  
Это не укор и не досада, просто констатация факта. Сынхён переминается с ноги на ногу и заходит в дом, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Садится в кресло и оглядывается по сторонам, словно не бывал здесь никогда. Каждый месяц как первый, думает Донук и звеняще смеется. Сынхён смущается и смотрит на него исподлобья. Он похож на щенка, который вырастет в большую опасную собаку. Но это время еще не пришло.  
Донук ждет, когда оно настанет. Очень. А пока что...  
– Иди сюда, – говорит он и смеется снова, тихо, вслушиваясь в звучание собственного голоса. – Ну же...  
– Извини, – Сынхён говорит как-то неловко и невпопад. – Мама попросила помочь, и я задержался, потому что...  
Донук запрокидывает голову и хохочет в полный голос.  
– Извини, ох, извини, маленький послушный мальчик, я и забыл... – голос застывает в горле, – ...каково это, – выдыхает он хрипло, когда Сынхён подскакивает с места и притягивает его к себе за плечо рывком. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Взгляд у него пристальный, густой, как деготь, как нефть, Донук тонет в нем, захлебывается. Мальчишка, думает он. Всего лишь мальчишка...  
Сынхён опускается в кресло, скользя ладонями по бокам Донука. Цепляет пальцами пояс его светло-голубых штанов и тянет на себя. Донук глухо стонет, выгибая шею, подставляясь под жесткие пальцы. "Еще", - хочет попросить он, но какое «еще» можно требовать, когда толком и не начато ничего?  
Когда Сынхён расстегивает ему ширинку, Донук распахивает глаза и смотрит вниз, улыбаясь. Теперь цвет этих джинсов будет еще больше напоминать ему о чужих растрепанных прядях. Он смотрит, не в силах наглядеться. Сынхён не отрывает взгляда от его лица ни на мгновение — ни когда стягивает его штаны до колен, ни когда освобождает член из белья. Ни когда берет у него в рот.  
Донук давится криком, протяжным, отчаянным. Он прикусывает ребро ладони и резко подается вперед бедрами, чувствуя, как стискивают их чужие пальцы, крепко, почти до синяков. Холодный воздух обжигает кожу. Донук кончает, зажимая рот рукой и содрогаясь всем телом, не в силах зажмуриться и оторвать взгляд от глаз Сынхёна.  
Тот отстраняется и мягко тянет его вниз, усаживая к себе на колени.  
– Я опоздал, – шепчет он Донуку на ухо, и от звука низкого голоса у того бегут по коже мурашки. – Поэтому хочу загладить свою вину.  
Донуку хватает сил только на то, чтобы кивнуть.  
Раз в месяц он может себе позволить обходиться без слов.


End file.
